


Where it all began

by ablackberrywinter



Category: Nancy Drew – HER Interactive (Video Games)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-26 04:24:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ablackberrywinter/pseuds/ablackberrywinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nancy Drew is looking to prove herself on her first case as a P.I. When old friend, Deirdre Shannon wants to help, Nancy is worried the case will be jeopardized. She's also worried about how Deirdre makes her feel...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

Nancy sighed happily. The old nondescript building was hers, finally. There was only one thing left to do.  
“So you want me to drill it in, just here?” Joe asked.  
Nancy nodded. “Just here is fine!”  
Joe pulled down his goggles, and began to drill into the wall. Then he picked up a sign that said “Nancy Drew, Private Investigator”. After drilling it in, and making sure it was firmly attached to the wall, Joe stepped back to admire his handiwork. 

“It looks good.”  
“It looks great!” Nancy squealed. She’d waited for this day for a long time. Now it was finally here.

“So, Ms Drew. You’re a P.I now. What’s your first case?”  
Nancy’s face dropped slightly at the question. “A woman has lost her dog. A show-winning Poodle. So she’s hired me to look for it.”  
Joe looked surprised. “Um, ok. Well, I’m sure more interesting cases will roll in before long.”  
“Yeah, I mean, I’ve only just started out. I can’t expect serious cases just yet.” Nancy babbled. Joe touched Nancy’s arm lightly.  
“Don’t worry, Drew. You’re good. You’ll get the good ones before long. So do I know the woman who lost her dog?”  
“No. It’s Mrs Shannon. Deirdre Shannon’s mother.”  
“Ah Deirdre. What is she up to now?”  
“I’m not sure. I think I’ll see her this afternoon. When I meet with her mother.”  
“Well, I hope it all goes well. I have to get back home now. Otherwise, Leah will hit the roof. Although maybe we should have a beer to celebrate this or something. I’m sure she won’t mind if I’m out a little bit longer.”  
Nancy punched Joe playfully. “She has three kids to look after! You should go and help her out. After all, they’re your kids as well.”  
“Yeah, I know! I was only kidding.”  
“And it goes without saying that I’m not drinking on the job. We’ll get one when I finish this job, and have my next one lined up.”  
“I’ll hold you to that, Drew.”  
With those last words, Joe waved goodbye, and hopped into his car.

Nancy turned back to the building before her. She had a lot to do before her meeting this afternoon.

A couple of hours later, Nancy surveyed the small room. She’d fixed up the chairs, got the computers up and running, watered some plants – Her father had brought them over to brighten up the waiting area of the office – and just finished vacuuming. Looking at her watch, Nancy decided it was time for a break.  
She hurried to her car, deciding to eat on the way to the Shannon’s mansion. After parking outside their house, Nancy quickly gulped down her sandwich and her coffee. Opening the visor, Nancy checked her makeup in the mirror. Smiling brightly, she looked fine. Her lipstick, freshly applied, was a charming shade of raspberry, and her skin looked smooth and soft. Her blue eyes sparkled at the prospect of solving this mystery, even if it was only a small one. A mystery is a mystery, no matter what, and Nancy was happy to solve them all if she could.  
The Mansion that the Shannons lived in was a large Georgian-style home. The red-brick exterior fitted in with the colours of autumn, as the leaves had dropped from the maple trees that stood out the front. There was a tall wrought-iron fence prevented Nancy from reaching the front door. As it turns out, Nancy had to press a small button to the side of the fence, and speak into it.

“Um, Hello?”  
“Who is calling?” A deep voice spoke back.  
“I’m Nancy Drew? I have an appointment?” Nancy queried. She hadn’t been to the Shannon home in quite some time.  
“Ah yes, Mrs Shannon is expecting you.” With that, there was a loud buzzing noise, signalling that the gate was open. Nancy pushed it open, and hurried to the front door. She was thankful that her own father, while concerned about safety, didn’t have any such equipment at their home.  
The front door opened. A young woman, wearing a black dress, showed Nancy into the parlour. It was a beautiful room. The walls were a rich red colour, with gold furniture. Nancy sat gingerly on a chair, afraid to mess it up somehow. 

Mrs Shannon arrived as though she appeared out of thin air. She was wearing an expensive outfit, Nancy could tell. The diamonds in her ears and on her fingers were real, Nancy knew.  
“Nancy! Thank you so much for coming so quickly.” Mrs Shannon air-kissed Nancy on both cheeks.  
“That’s quite alright. I’m here to help you, so of course I came quickly.”  
“Good. I’ve always admired your work ethic. Let’s get down to business if you don’t mind. I’m happy to pay whatever expenses you need, just find my darling Silk.”  
Nancy had to muffle a laugh at the name. Silk was an unusual dog name, to put it politely.  
“Okay. When did Silk go missing?” Nancy asked, having a pen poised at the ready to write down important details.  
“It was only two days ago. I was out, having lunch with an old friend. The maid, Sally, was looking after Silk. Then when she went outside to gather some herbs for dinner, she heard Silk squeal. When she came back in, Silk was gone. Gone!” Mrs Shannon’s voice cracked at the last word.  
Nancy reached over, patting her hand gently.  
“Please don’t worry. I’m sure I can get her back.”  
“I hope you can. It’s not just that Silk was an award-winner. She was also a friend to me. Someone to love me no matter what.”  
Nancy nodded. She remembered feeling the same way about Togo, her childhood dog.  
“Okay. So I’m going to interview Sally, and then I’m going to check in with the police about any other dogs going missing.”  
“Thank you, Nancy.” 

Just then, the sound of high heels clacking on the floor alerted Nancy that someone had been listening.  
“Hello, mother.” Deirdre Shannon gave her mother a quick peck on the cheek before turning to Nancy.  
“Well, hello there, Ms Drew.”  
Nancy had trouble catching her breath. She hadn’t seen Deirdre since they had been around eighteen years old. Now at thirty, Deirdre looked much more womanly than in her younger days. Her dark hair was twisted into a bun, and she was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans with a black singlet top.  
“Hello Deirdre. I haven’t seen you for a while.” Nancy finally found the words to speak.  
“No, I suppose you haven’t. I’ve been out in Hollywood mainly. Did some acting here and there. But I’ve come home now. It’s nice to see River Heights hasn’t changed at all.”  
Nancy ignored the jab about her beloved hometown.  
“Well, I have to get going now. I’ll be back to check in with you later.”  
“Wait” Deirdre touched Nancy’s shoulder softly. The touch sent a thrill down Nancy’s arm. That confused her slightly.  
“Where are you going?”  
“Probably to the police station, and then to my office.”  
“Could you give me a lift? My car is in the shop at the moment.”  
Nancy sighed. “Fine.”

In Nancy’s blue car, Deirdre was applying some lipstick. Nancy tried hard not to notice how full Deirdre’s lips looked.  
“So Drew. Still doing the detective thing then?”  
“Yes, I am. I enjoy it.” Nancy was determined to not let Deirdre get to her.  
“Remember when I helped you on that case in Colorado?”  
“I do.”  
“Well, maybe I could help you out on this case.”  
“I don’t think so.”  
“Why not?” Deirdre twisted her body around to face Nancy.  
“Because. It’s my first case as a Private investigator.”  
“I won’t claim all the attention if that’s what you’re worried about.”  
“It’s not that. I don’t do it for the attention. It’s just I want to prove myself.”  
“Well, so do I. My parents think I’m a fuckup.”  
Nancy filched slightly at the sound of that word. She never used swearing if she could help it.  
“What does that have to do with me?”  
“If I could help solve this case, maybe they wouldn’t think I was so messed up.”  
Deirdre pulled out a cigarette. “I don’t allow smoking in my car. And frankly, it’s a gross habit. You should give it up.”  
“Gosh. You really are goody-two shoes, aren’t you?”  
Nancy rolled her eyes. She didn’t care what Deirdre Shannon thought of her.  
“Look Deirdre, solving mysteries isn’t all fun and games. I need to know I can rely on you.”  
“You can. I promise.”  
Nancy pulled up the car outside a coffee shop. She needed more coffee to deal with this.  
“Really?”  
She looked Deirdre in the eyes. Deirdre’s green eyes seemed sincere.  
“Okay. You can help. But you have to follow my instructions at all times.”  
“Yes! Thank you.” Deirdre threw her arms around Nancy. Nancy felt a light-headed sensation. The kind she used to get whenever Ned Nickerson kissed her. She shook her head. She needed coffee.  
“I promise you, I’ll be the best helper there ever was.”  
Nancy hoped so.


	2. What Happens Next...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nancy and Deirdre work on the case, and spend some more time together.

Back at Nancy’s office, Deirdre wandered around. She observed how little had been done to the office.   
“Have you finished decorating?”   
“Yep. My dad brought over the plants, and I’ve got the chairs and desks and everything set up nicely.” Nancy gestured around the room.

There was a small waiting area with some chairs. A rubber plant sat to the side with a coffee table in front of it. There was a partition which separated the waiting area and Nancy’s actual office. Nancy had a desk, poached from her father’s old office, and a brand-new computer sat on top of it. She had a couple of pictures of Carson Drew and Hannah Gruen looking cheerful next to her computer. 

“Um, I hate to say this, but it’s still looking pretty bare, ya know.” Deirdre said tentatively. 

“Maybe I can bring some stuff in? Make it look more, ya know, homely?” 

Nancy’s head whipped around to face Deirdre. This would mean making their current arrangement more permanent. 

“Maybe. We’ll see.” Nancy would deal with this later on. For now, there needed to be a meeting about what they learned at the police station.

“Okay. So Chief McGinnis told us that a couple of other dogs had been stolen as well.” Nancy looked at her neat, handwritten notes.   
“A purebred Scottish Terrier, and toy Poodle. Hmmm... They’ve all been small dogs.” Nancy noted.  
“Meaning, that the thieves have been able to take them without anyone noticing. Apart from Sally, of course.” Deirdre pointed out.   
“Yep. Which means someone wants little dogs that won’t take much to stow away.”   
“What are they doing with them though?” Deirdre asked.   
“Probably selling them. These are award-winning dogs. They’re worth a lot. Their breeding and bloodlines mean that they would make good breeding dogs too. More anything though, they’re cute little dogs. Plenty of people will pay through the nose for them.”   
“Geez. Who knew?”   
“Anyway, we should go and interview Sally while we can. Then maybe we need to do a check of any dogs that have been put up for sale.”   
Deirdre saluted Nancy. “Ready at your service, madam!” Nancy rolled her eyes.   
“Don’t be silly.”   
“Oops, sorry, Ms Drew. I forgot we had to be super-serious about everything.”   
Sighing, Nancy pulled her coat on before gesturing towards the door. 

In the car, Nancy went over the ground rules.  
“Let me do the talking.”  
“Nancy, I do know how to talk to people, you know.”   
“Deirdre. We’re not trying to find out where she gets her hair done. We’re trying to get her to recall what happened when Silk was taken.”   
Deirdre folded her arms. “That was a little low.”   
“Hmm? What was?” Nancy said, distractedly.   
“That comment. I’m not that shallow.”   
“Oh, I know you’re not. It’s just this is really important, that’s all.”  
“I know that.” Deirdre snapped. She went to refresh her lipstick, but thought the better of it after remembering the comment. 

Soon, they pulled up out the front of Deirdre’s family home.  
They found Sally inside, sorting out the laundry.   
“Can we ask you a few questions?” Nancy asked, pulling out a small notebook and a pen. Deirdre chewed on the inside of her mouth. She’d forgotten to bring anything like that.  
After Sally agreed, Nancy launched into asking the questions.  
“When did you notice Silk was gone?”  
Sally looked thoughtful, twirling her brown hair around her finger. “It was a quarter to six in the evening. I was picking some herbs for dinner, and Silk was inside. He’d been sleeping in his usual spot.”  
Nancy wrote all of this information down.   
“Did you notice anything strange that day? Anything you didn’t think was important, but now it might be?”  
There was a pause before Sally spoke again.  
“Well, I did notice a strange car across the street. The driver just sat there for quite some time. Then he came over while I was collecting the mail, and asked me for the time. But other than that, no, nothing odd happened that day.”  
“What did the driver look like?”  
“Young. Blonde. Maybe a college kid?” Sally shrugged.   
“Okay. Thank you, Sally.” Nancy handed a card over.  
“If you think of any more information, here’s my number. Call me anytime.”  
Sally nodded, before pocketing the card.

When Deirdre and Nancy got outside, Deirdre sighed loudly.   
“That was a waste of time.”  
Nancy looked at her, confused.  
“How? We learned more than we knew before. It might not seem like it now, but we are already getting some of the puzzle pieces together to solve this mystery.”  
Deirdre rolled her eyes.   
“You really are a goody-two shoes.”  
“Whatever. Do you want to grab some lunch?”  
“Sure.”

They decided to eat in a local diner.   
“I used to come here with Ned, you know.”  
“What ever happened to Nickerson?”  
“Nothing. He’s moved away now. He’s married, has a couple of kids.”

Nancy stopped, remembering the Christmas card she’d received last Christmas. On the front, Ned and his wife had been holding onto a baby, with a toddler standing in front of them. Proud smiles on their faces. Even though Nancy didn’t love Ned anymore, she still had felt a twinge. That could have been her. She could have been Mrs. Ned Nickerson. But something had stopped her when Ned proposed, when they were both twenty-five. She’d said no. Ned moved away the next day.   
“Oh.”  
“Anyway, it doesn’t matter. What are you thinking about getting?” Nancy focused on the paper menu in her hands.  
“A salad and water.”  
“That’s all?”   
Deirdre nodded. That was a normal lunch in L.A.  
“Okay. Well, I’m going to get a turkey sandwich, and a strawberry milkshake. Maybe some fries. We could split them?”  
“Fine. I’ll have some of your fries.”  
After ordering, Nancy focused back on Deirdre.  
“So, what are your plans?”  
“What plans?” Deirdre drawled. “I don’t have any. I tried the acting thing. It didn’t work.”  
“Okay. But what about college?”  
“I dropped out. Writing papers isn’t really my thing.”  
Nancy felt frustrated. “What is your thing then?”  
Deirdre shrugged. “Maybe I don’t have a thing?”   
“Everyone has something. Bess has fashion design, George has tennis, and I have detective stuff. You must have something.”  
“Maybe detective stuff is my thing too. I wasn’t bad at it.”  
“Maybe.” Nancy decided to rest that topic. Luckily their food arrived. Nancy took a long sip of her milkshake, enjoying the refreshing flavour. 

“So are you seeing anyone?” Deidre asked, her eyes glittering playfully. She stole a couple of Nancy’s fries, and popped them into her mouth.   
Nancy blushed. “No.”  
“Have you seen anyone since Ned?”  
Nancy squirmed in her seat. She was uncomfortable with this line of questioning.   
“Oh my god. Really?”  
“Well, I’ve been busy.” Nancy said defensively. She took a bite out of her sandwich to avoid answering more questions.  
“Nancy. We’re all busy. That doesn’t mean you stop dating.”  
Nancy’s cheeks felt as though they were on fire.   
“Okay. Whatever. Let’s move on. My dating life is not up for discussion.”  
“Well, it’s not really a discussion when nothing’s happening in it, is it?”   
Nancy narrowed her eyes at Deirdre, hoping to look angry enough that Deirdre would back off. No such luck.  
“Let me set you up with someone. I know the perfect guy.”  
“No. I hate blind dates.”   
Deirdre wheeled and whined until Nancy broke down.   
“Fine. I’ll go on one date, okay?”   
Deirdre crowed. Pumping her fist in the air, she said “Yes! Operation: Get Drew dating is in action then.”   
Nancy rolled her eyes. She finished her meal, taking the last sip of her drink.   
“One date, that’s all.”


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nancy goes on a blind date, but ends up in a bar with Deirdre.

Nancy sighed. It was a chilly night, she noted as she wrapped her shrug around herself. Nancy didn’t normally dress up, but Deidre had insisted. So Nancy was wearing a black, lace dress with dipped quite low, revealing Nancy’s cleavage. She felt exposed, but at the same time, Nancy could deny she looked pretty. Checking her watch, she realised her date was late. 

“Would you like to order now?” A tall, young man asked Nancy.   
She shook her head. “No thank you. I’ll wait.”  
“Very well.” He moved onto the next table. 

Finally, a man in a blue shirt, with black slacks appeared.  
“I’m sorry I’m late. I had a late meeting.”   
Nancy stood up to greet him. “That’s fine. I’m Nancy.” She extended her hand to him.  
Shaking it, he smiled. Nancy had to admit he was pretty handsome, with a killer smile.  
“I’m Mark. So, Nancy. Deirdre tells me you’re a detective.”  
“I am.” With that, they talked extensively about their careers, their lives, their hobbies. 

The date went smoothly. They chatted well, and there were few pauses. But Nancy knew she wouldn’t bother seeing him again. It just didn’t feel right. She didn’t know if it was because she wasn’t over Ned, or something else was holding her back.   
“Well, I enjoyed myself tonight.” Mark said as he helped Nancy with her coat.  
“I did too.”  
“So when can I see you again?” He flashed that smile. Nancy was sure it made many women weak in the knees. Not her though.   
“Can I be honest? You’re very nice, Mark. But I think I’m not ready to date just yet.”  
“I can understand that. Let me know if anything changes.” 

Mark kissed Nancy on the cheek, and was swept away in the dark of the night. Nancy stood in the well-lit street, wondering what to do next. She didn’t feel like going home. She pulled out her phone.  
“Hey, Deirdre? Are you still up?”  
Deirdre’s throaty laugh filled Nancy’s ear.  
“Of course, Drew. It’s barely ten o’ clock. Don’t tell me you didn’t like Mark.”  
Nancy sighed. “Okay, I won’t tell you then. Look, do you want to get a drink or something?”  
“Sure. I’m in a bar right now.” Deirdre gave the address, and Nancy was sure she knew where it was. River Heights was only a small town, after all. 

Nancy arrived in at the bar. It looked pretty wrecked from the outside. Inside was a different story. It was cozy with warm fires going, and the place was dimly lit. “For a more romantic setting” Nancy guessed.   
“Hey.” Deirdre handed Nancy a beer.   
“So, you didn’t like Mark then?”   
Nancy shook her head. “He was fine, but it just didn’t feel right. Maybe I’m not over Ned.”  
Deirdre rolled her eyes. Ned Nickerson wasn’t that great.  
“Maybe.” She took a swing of her drink, her third that night. The booth was small, and Nancy was keenly aware of Deirdre’s soft skin brushing up against her. The feeling made Nancy’s head swim. Or maybe it was the beer. She wasn’t sure.   
“Let me get you another drink.”   
“Oh no.” Nancy protested, waving her hands. “It’s fine. I’m not much of a drinker.”  
“Of course, you’re not. Come on. I’m buying.”  
Nancy knew her protests were useless. 

After a couple more beers, Nancy felt loose. Happy even. Then she looked at her watch.  
“Oh, it’s so late. I should get going.”  
“What, why?” Deirdre was slurring her words slightly.   
“I need to go to sleep so I can work tomorrow.”   
“Drew. It’s okay if you don’t work for one day. You’re your own boss. What’s the point if you don’t have fun once in a while?”  
Nancy thought about this. “You’re right. I guess.” As the night wore on, Nancy found herself having fun. She was normally too busy to do anything to fun. But that night felt so freeing, Nancy couldn’t help but enjoy it. 

Finally, they decided to walk home. Luckily enough, Nancy didn’t live too far from where the bar was.  
“Okay. Here’s my house. Thanks for a great night. Probably the best night I’ve had in a while.”  
Deirdre laughed. “You need to get out more.”  
Nancy began to go up the steps. Then she turned back to Deirdre. Deirdre looked so pretty in a red top, with skinny black jeans. Her lips were a shade of bright red. Nancy touched Deirdre’s cheek lightly. Then their lips met.  
Nancy felt a fluttery feeling in her stomach. She hadn’t felt this way in a long time. All too soon, the kissed ended.  
“I’m sorry. I just wanted to do that.” Nancy blurted out.   
“No. It was nice.” Deirdre felt shocked. But she couldn’t deny that she felt something in that kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the kiss, Nancy is confused and reacts badly to Deirdre.

There was a very loud buzzing noise in Nancy’s head. She groaned, cracking open one eye to look around her room. The noise was coming from her alarm clock. “Ugh.” Nancy slammed her hand on the snooze button. The noise stopped. Nancy sat up carefully. Her head was pounding.   
“What happened last night?” Nancy murmured as she checked her machine. The light was flashing. Nancy pressed the play button.  
“Nancy, dear, it’s Marie Shannon. I’m just calling to see how you’re going with the case. I do hope you’re close to finding little Silk.”   
Nancy winced at the sound of Marie Shannon’s voice. It was far too early in the morning for such a high-pitched tone of voice. There was a beep, and the next message began.

“Nancy. It’s Frank. I’m back in town, and wanted to see if you wanted to catch up.”   
Nancy felt as though her heart stopped at that voice. Frank. She hadn’t spoken to him since their last case together in Egypt. Nancy had assumed Frank gave up on her.   
“Anyway, give me a call. I’m staying with Joe. You know the address, stop by if you like.” 

Nancy groped around for her clothes. She pulled on some jeans, and a loose sweater. She was running late, and didn’t have time to put together an outfit. Her head was killing her. She needed coffee, and a greasy meal, stat.  
After stopping at the drive-thru of a local cafe, Nancy felt sated. She pulled up out the front of her office. She loved seeing her name there. Only she was dreading going inside. She’d remembered last night. She’d kissed Deirdre. 

“What the hell, Drew? What did you do that?” Nancy muttered, as she applied her makeup haphazardly. She remembered the kiss. Deirdre’s lips had felt soft and warm. Nancy then felt that fluttery feeling in her stomach again. She also felt confused. Sighing, she put her lipstick tube away, and got out of the car. It was time to face the music. 

 

Deirdre was all jittery inside. She’d already had two cups of coffee waiting for Nancy. She checked her compact mirror again. She looked fine. Her makeup had been applied expertly, and her outfit carefully chosen. Deirdre looked the picture of a woman who had it all together. Only inside, Deirdre was scared. She didn’t know how Nancy would feel in the light of day about their kiss. 

“Hi.” Nancy muttered, waving slightly to Deirdre. She wandered over to her desk, and plonked herself down in front of her computer.   
“Good morning.” Deirdre chirped, all too cheerfully. “Lovely day, isn’t it?”   
Nancy merely grunted. “Deirdre, I need to work on this stuff. I don’t really have time for pleasantries.”   
Deirdre blinked back tears. She wasn’t a sensitive person at heart, but hearing Nancy snap at her so harshly cut to the bone.   
“Fine. Maybe I’ll work from home today.” She grabbed her purse, and slammed the door extra-loudly on her way out. Nancy sighed. She knew she’d handled it wrong. She needed someone to talk to. Fumbling with her phone – Nancy never knew how to work those things – she called George. 

“Hey.” George sounded harried on the phone.  
“George! It’s so good to hear your voice.”  
“Hey Nan. What’s up?” Nancy began tracing a flower doodle over and over on the paper in front of her.  
“I need advice.”  
“Okay, this sounds serious. I’m sitting down. What kind of advice?”   
“Have you ever thought maybe you have feelings for someone, but you don’t know if they’re real feelings or not. And then you act on them, maybe during a drunken moment. But then you screw up and the other person gets offended.”   
“Nancy. I think you need to be more specific than that. I have no clue what you’re talking about.”  
Nancy took a deep breath, filling her lungs with air. She let it all out, feeling her stomach deflate.   
“I kissed Deirdre.”   
There was a pause. “Dee Dee? The annoying girl from school? The one who was always after Ned?”   
Nancy nodded. Then she remembered George couldn’t see her. “Yes. That one.”   
“That is the last thing I would have expected to hear you say. So you think you have feelings for her?”   
“I think so.” Nancy whispered. She thought back to how she felt around Deirdre. She always felt a fluttery feeling. Whenever Deirdre slightly brushed up against Nancy, she felt sparks. The kind she used to feel with Ned.   
“Wow. Nan. I’m a little shocked. But hey, if you’re happy then that’s all that matters.”  
“I don’t know. I’m so confused.” Nancy moaned.   
“Why don’t you just take some time to think about it? It’ll become clear sooner or later what is meant to happen.”   
“Thank you, George. Those are wise words.”   
“I try. Now, I’m sorry but I really have to go. I have an important meeting.” 

Nancy said goodbye and hung up. She pondered what to do next. Before Nancy could think too much, her phone rang.   
“Yes? Chief McGinnis? You have some more information for me?” Nancy finished the conversation quickly, and headed over to the police station.   
After pulling up outside the station where she’d spent most of her teen years. Once she’d even been arrested. Luckily, she’d solved that mystery and gotten herself out of jail before her father even made it back from Australia.   
“Nancy, good to see you.”  
Nancy nodded at the Chief. They’d worked together on many cases, and most times, Nancy bailed him out of trouble with the higher ups by solving the case for him.  
“It’s good to see you too, Chief.”  
“Well, as I said on the phone. I’ve got some more information for you. We have a description of the suspect.”  
“I already have one. I got it from Sally.” Nancy explained.  
“Well, we think there are a couple of people working on this. Our description is from another owner who’s dog is missing.” He then read out a description that varied from Nancy’s.   
“Okay. So maybe two guys are working on this thing?”   
“Yep. These dogs are expensive. Some of them are award-winning.” The Chief shook his head, as though he found the idea of award-winning dogs ludicrous.   
“Okay. Thanks.” Nancy took down the details in her notebook.  
“Well, that’s about all, Miss Drew. I’ll let you know if we come across anything else.”  
“Same here.” 

When Nancy exited the police building, she hadn’t been expecting to see Deirdre leaning against her car.  
“Deirdre. I’m really sorry about this morning.”  
Deirdre held up one finger. “Bup. Don’t speak, Drew. I’m laying down some rules right now. So we kissed last night.”   
“Yeah. About that.” Nancy began to speak.  
“Let’s move on. It was just a kiss. We were drunk. It doesn’t matter.”  
Nancy nodded. “Okay.”   
“Now, let’s solve this mystery.”


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nancy sees Frank again, after many years apart.

When Nancy got back to her apartment that night, Frank Hardy was standing outside, leaning against the building. She blinked in surprise. Frank still had the same tall, dark, and handsome look he'd always had. He wore a plaid shirt, and dark blue jeans, with a slightly annoyed look on his face. Nancy sighed as she pulled up.  
"Nancy!" Frank waved happily. He'd been waiting for her.  
"Frank. Hi. What a surprise." Nancy opened her car door, and got out gracefully. She straightened her blouse, and smiled at Frank.  
"I got your message." Nancy turned her eyes away from Frank, fiddling with her purse.  
"Yeah. I wanted to see you. You know we haven't seen each other since Egypt."  
"Right. How many years ago was that?"  
"I think about ten years."  
"Wow. Time flies. What are you doing now? Actually, do you want to come inside? It's a bit chilly standing out here." Nancy gestured towards the building. Frank nodded, following Nancy inside 

They reached Nancy's small apartment. Inside was a cozy living room with a plush looking couch and a small tv. A tabby cat was curled up on a pillow on the floor. "That's Suzy" Nancy gestured towards the cat, smiling. Frank nodded.  
"I'm back in town because I have some news."  
"Oh?" Nancy asked, cocking her head slightly. She opened her fridge, looking for some wine to pour. She poured two glasses, giving one to Frank, and taking one for herself.  
"I've got a job in town. I'm going to be working at a law firm."

Nancy raised an eyebrow.  
"Yeah, I'm surprised too. But I think it's going to be good for me."  
"Yeah, I'm sure it will be." Nancy touched Frank's hand gently. She felt sparks running between the two of them. Frank pushed back some of Nancy's hair, and kissed her gently.  
"Wait. No." Nancy said, jumping away from Frank.  
"I'm sorry. That was wrong of me." Frank said, running his hand through his hair.  
"No. It was nice," Nancy smiled tentatively, "but the last thing I need right now is a relationship. I'm just in a screwed up part of life right now." She waved her hands helplessly.  
"No, I get it."  
"Let's just agree to be friends for now." She looked up at Frank, hopefully. She didn't want to lose him.  
"You're a good friend, Frank. And I could use some of those."  
"Same here. Permission to hug?" Frank asked, holding his arms out.  
"Permission granted." Nancy giggled, as she felt Frank's warm arms wrapping around her. She could smell his cologne. She was sure it was the same one he wore all those years ago.  
"So, I'm gonna go now. But I'll see you around town, okay?" Frank touched Nancy's cheek softly.  
"Thanks for the wine. Let's catch up outside of your apartment sometime."  
"Sure." Nancy smiled, as Frank hurried out her door. Sighing, she shut the door, and looked at Suzy.  
"Looks like it's just you and me, then." She poured out another glass of wine, and drained it quickly.

The next day was a cloudy day. Nancy frowned, looking out her window. She pulled on some black leggings, a warm dark green sweater, and a pair of boots. Grabbing her bag, she hurried out the door to her car. Today she and Deirdre had to go on a stakeout.  
When Nancy arrived at her office, Deirdre was standing out the front, drinking from a polystyrene cup. She was wearing a pair of tight blue jeans and a plaid shirt. Nancy had to admit, no matter what Deirdre was wearing, she looked good. 

"Hey, Drew. So I've got the address of where I think the dogs and cats are being kept."  
"Wait. How?" Nancy demanded, glaring at Deirdre. This was her case.  
Deirdre sighed, rolling her eyes. "I'm smart, Nancy. That's how. Now let's get going."  
Nancy fumed silently, as Deirdre drove them to the address she had written on a scrap of paper. When they arrived, it was a quiet suburban house with a large garage. Deirdre parked across the street, behind a tall liquid amber. Nothing was happening. They both wriggled around in their seats, trying to be comfy.  
"We could be here for hours." Nancy said with an edge to her tone.  
"I know that. I've done this before, remember?" Deirdre squinted her eyes at Nancy. She then sipped her coffee nosily.  
"Don't be so noisy." Nancy snapped.  
"Okay, Drew. What is your problem?" Deirdre glared at Nancy.  
"This is my case. I should be the one who finds the addresses and things like that."  
"Oh my god. Is that what this all about? You're too much." Deirdre said, chuckling.  
"It's not funny. This is my job, my career. I don't want you fucking it up."  
"How did my finding the address turn into I'm going to fuck this up?" Deirdre twisted herself around to unbuckle her seatbelt.  
"What are you doing?"  
"I'm leaving. I'm out of here!" Deirdre snapped back, her green eyes blazing. Deirdre then got out of the car, and stalked away. Nancy put her head in her hands. What was wrong with her? Why did she behave like this? She wondered silently. It wasn't just the case. It was something else that was bothering her. She knew it.


	6. Chapter Six

Nancy sat in the car for several more hours. Deirdre didn't come back, so Nancy assumed Deirdre had called a taxi. Nancy blinked back tears, wanting to keep her composure. Nothing was happening at the house. Then Nancy saw movement. Two people were getting into their cars and driving away. Nancy checked the descriptions she had. The two men fitted the descriptions. She waited until they'd been gone for almost ten minutes, and then she got out of the car slowly. No one else was around, Nancy was sure everyone was at work. She walked to the rear of the house, and found a window that was slightly open. She pushed it up, ignoring the squeaking sound the window made, and climbed inside. The house was fairly ordinary inside. The rooms were sparsely decorated, and there was little in the way of clues. Nancy opened drawers, and found some papers that would help with the case. She folded them up and put them into her purse. Then she heard a noise. It was a soft snuffling noise. She crept over to where the noise was coming from, and opened the door. Inside were cages with dogs and cats. Nancy could see Silky, the Shannon's prized cat. 

"Oh my goodness!" Nancy whispered, as she counted ten different animals inside. Then she heard a noise. The front door was being opened. Nancy looked around frantically, before hiding inside a small cupboard. She barely fit in there, and yet she had no choice but to try and do so. She listened as the two men walked around the house.

"So when are we offloading the brats?" One man said, darkly.  
"Tomorrow. That's when our guy is picking them up."  
"I can't believe people will pay so much for those things." The first man muttered.  
"I know, Troy. But they're worth the big bucks. Which is good for us."  
"I just hope that Drew girl isn't going to be snooping around." Troy said.  
"We'll just have to be careful. She's annoying. Can't believe the Shannon woman hired her."  
"Well, John, she's pretty well known around here, so it makes sense." Troy spoke gruffly, while shuffling some papers. Nancy held her breath as John walked near the cupboard.  
"Anyway, let's get this stuff packed up and in the car. We'll pick up the dogs tomorrow."

A jaunty jingle trilled in the air. Nancy cringed as she heard her phone ringing. 

"That's not my phone." Troy barked, looking at John.  
"Don't look at me. I wouldn't have that song as my ringtone."  
"Right." Troy then pulled open the door. Nancy closed her eyes, scared. 

"Well, what do we have here? Nancy Drew, eh?" Troy looked closely at Nancy. Nancy then opened her eyes, as Troy grabbed her arm roughly and pulled her out.  
"Your snooping is over now." He pushed Nancy into the room with the animals, and locked the door. Nancy laid on the floor, listening carefully. Soon the men were gone. She felt around in the dark for her phone, before realising she'd dropped it out in the main living area.  
"Shit!" Nancy muttered, feeling tears at the corners of her eyes. "What am I going to do?" She asked out loud, as the animals sat blinking at her in the dark. 

 

Across town, Deirdre sat in a bar by herself. She chewed on the straw that came with her drink, wondering if she should be the first to call. She'd left Nancy hours ago. Drowning her sorrows in the drink, she felt hopeless. Deirdre frowned at her phone, seeing there weren't any missed calls or messages. She knew that Nancy was mad but had hoped Nancy would call her. 

The bar door opened, and a tall, dark-haired, and handsome man walked in. Deirdre squinted at him before recognizing him.  
"Frank? Frank Hardy?" She called out, standing up. The man turned towards her voice, looking confused.  
"Deirdre? is that you?" He asked.  
"Yes! It's me! What are you doing back in River Heights?" Deirdre said, hugging him.  
"I'm moving here. Got a job at a local law firm. I want to be closer to Joe and his family."  
"Oh my gosh! That's awesome!" Deirdre said, her eyes sparkling. Frank was as cute as ever, from what she could see.  
"So, how have you been?" Frank asked, sitting down on a stool.  
"I've been better. I'm working with Nancy now. Only she's pretty mad at me."  
"Oh?" Frank raised an eyebrow. He then ordered a drink - a dirty martini - before turning his attention back to Deirdre.  
"Yeah. I kind of horned in on her case, and I probably shouldn't have. She's trying to prove herself as a serious P.I. And silly me, comes blundering in trying to help."  
"Hey." Frank put his hand over Deirdre's small, dainty hand. "I'm sure you were only trying to be helpful. Nancy knows that."  
"Yeah I know. So I left her earlier today, and now I'm here."  
"Let's have a drink, and then we can check out Nancy's place and see if she wants to kiss and make up." Frank laughed. Deirdre blushed at the word "Kiss", remembering her own kiss with Nancy. Of course, Frank didn't know about that. He was just using a common phase, Deirdre said to herself.  
"Actually. I messed up with Nancy too. I saw her the other night."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. I kind of kissed her. I shouldn't have. We're meant to just be friends now." Frank raked a hand through his hair, looking frustrated.  
"Yikes." Deirdre made a face. On the inside, she felt jealous. Frank had kissed Nancy as well. Deirdre knew Frank and Nancy had a complicated past. And yet she felt the familiar stabbing of envy in her bones.  
"Yeah. It was a fuck up to be sure. Anyway, I left in a hurry. I'm going to lay low for a bit before I see her again."  
"Right. Good idea." Deirdre said, playing with her phone. She found it hard to meet Frank's eyes.  
"Well, I might go and check on Nancy now." She stood up, buttoning up her coat, and pulled her scarf around her neck.  
"Let me know how it goes."  
Deidre nodded, and made her way outside. 

Before long, she reached Nancy's apartment. She click the buzzer but no answer came. Deirdre felt annoyed. Where was Nancy? She tried to call Nancy but it went to voicemail twice. Then she got worried. She felt a twinge of fear in her stomach. What if Nancy hadn't of come home tonight?  
She called Frank.  
"Come and pick me up outside Nancy's place. We need to check the address she went to today."  
"Right." Deirdre loved that Frank didn't ask questions, he just understood and came quickly.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nancy is missing and it's up to Frank and Deirdre to find her.

Deirdre and Frank stood outside the small, run-down house. It was dark, and cloudy. Deirdre noticed the lack of stars that night.   
"Okay, are we ready?" She asked, trying to sound like she did this kind of thing all the time.  
Frank nodded. Whispering, "There's no movement in the house. I think whoever was there has left now. It's probably safe for us to go in."   
Deirdre nodded, then gripped her flashlight tightly. She pulled her coat closer to her body, suddenly feeling the chill in the brittle air. Inside the house, it was dark, and near impossible to see. Frank and Deirdre linked hands so they could find one another. 

Nancy's eyes blinked rapidly. She could hear footsteps. She wanted to scream out, but she needed to be sure it was safe to do so. Then she could hear voices.   
"Frank, what if she's not here?" Nancy could tell it was Deirdre's breathy voice speaking in the night.   
"She's here. I know it." Frank muttered. Nancy sighed happily.  
"I'm in here!" She cried out, banging against the door. The animals began making noise.  
"In here!" Frank cried, as he worked frantically to open the door.  
Then, 'Stand back, Nancy! I'm going to have to slam it down." Frank and Deirdre both used their body weight to open the door. Nancy had never been so grateful to see the two of them.   
"Whoa." Frank said, hugging Nancy. Then he looked around. "Look at all these animals. Dogs, cats, and some... parrots?"   
"I'm guessing they're planning to sell these expensive animals." Nancy explained.   
"Oh god, Nancy, are you alright?" Deirdre said, pulling Nancy close to her. Nancy could feel Deirdre's body heat radiating. Deirdre's skin was soft, and warm. Then they both pulled away.  
"I'm fine. A little bit hungry. But fine." Nancy smiled.   
"Let's get these animals out of here. We have two cars, so load 'em up!" Frank said, starting to haul cages out of there. 

When the cars were packed up, Nancy and Frank in one car, and Deirdre in the other, drove to the police. Nancy gave a description of the men who caught her. And then the owners were called. Nancy was happy to see so many people with their beloved pets once more.   
There was one little dog, Nancy recognised. "Silk!" She cried, picking up the sweet little dog.  
"Deirdre, you can call your mother, we've found her dog."   
Deirdre quickly phoned Marie Shannon, who, judging from the cries of joy, was delighted that Nancy and Deirdre had found her dog. 

 

Later that evening, Nancy and Deirdre were at Nancy's apartment.  
"What a day." Nancy said, sipping her glass of wine.   
"Hmm." Deirdre murmured in agreement. They both drained their glasses quickly.   
"Thank you." Deirdre whispered into Nancy's ear, as they both stood in the kitchen.  
"For what?" Nancy asked, confused. She couldn't think with Deirdre standing so close to her.   
"For finding Silk. My mother is so happy."  
"I did my job." Nancy shrugged. "Thank you for finding me. You and Frank."  
Deirdre blushed. "I was doing my job."  
"Oh is it your job now then?" Nancy teased, her eyes shining.   
"Seriously though, I think you've proven yourself. Why not join me and we'll work together?" Nancy said, smiling.  
"That sounds like fun, Drew." Then Deirdre stepped closer to Nancy. She touched Nancy's face lightly, before letting her hand run over Nancy's smooth arm.   
"There's something I'd like to do first though." Deirdre whispered into Nancy's ear, tickling her lightly. Nancy could feel the heat rising in her cheeks. Slowly, Deirdre's lips met Nancy's, and Nancy felt her head spin at the sensation of the kiss. She slowly unbuttoned Deidre's shirt, and then led Deirdre, slowly and gently, to her bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> This was prompted by a few discussions and fanart over on tumblr.


End file.
